The Five Times She Met Dan Humphrey
by chairbuck12
Summary: We all know that Dan Humphrey saw Serena for the first time at a birthday party. Right? Nope. Here are five times that Serena 'met' Dan Humphrey. non-spoilerish.


Serena could remember the first time she ever 'met' him. It was after Chuck had tried to have sex with her, and she had gone running out of the kitchen, heels clacking on the floor, stumbling like a mad woman. She bumped into the dark-haired boy, not noticing him staring at her, and grabbed the things that fell out of her purse, leaving before he could say one word to her.....

But that wasn't the first time she had met Daniel Humphrey......

--

_3 years before_

" This is soooooo much fun!" Serena gushed, toppling over Georgina on the floor. Georgina laughed, tipping her head back, her eyes glazed over after drinking to many cocktails. They were at a birthday party. Who's birthday party they were at, now that was the difficult part to remember. Serena could dimly see Blair tapping her foot from across the room, sipping her cocktail. _Cold-hearted bitch_, Serena thought to herself, before patting Georgina on the head.

" I'm goin' to go talk to Blair, kay?" she said, smiling widely. She walked over to Blair, accidentally spilling her cocktail on the floor.

"Oppsies." she said, stumbling over to Blair.

" Blair baby, what's wrong?" Serena asked, enveloping her friend in a bear hug.

Blair pushed Serena off, before scowling.

"Nate's practically humping that girl in front of me." Serena turned to see Nate making out with a blond-haired girl across the room.

"Did ya'll break up?" Serena said loudly, causing many people to turn around and stare at the boustierous blond.

"Shhhh, Serena. Yeah, I broke up with him. He's been drooling over every girl that comes in close proximity to him for weeks."

Serena laughed and patted her friend on the head.

"You're kinda boring , Blair." she said, laughing, but then covered her mouth after she realized what she had said.

Blair's bottom lip wobbled, and she shook tears from her eyes.

" Since I'm _so_ boring to you, maybe I'll go find someone who thinks I'm _not_ dull." she said, before stomping away.

"Blair, wait!" Serena said, running to her. Suddenly she bumped into a boy about her age, and his drink poured down her white dress.

He gaped at her, and she smiled at him.

"Hi!" she said, before dashing after Blair.

Little did she know that she had just bumped into Dan Humphrey, and he couldn't remember seeing a more beautiful girl than Serena Van der Woodsen.

--

_2 and 1/2 years before_

"Weeeeeeee....." Serena said, swinging widely on the swing set in Central Park. Blair pushed her higher and higher, and Serena had never felt more free. It was 3 o'clock, and both girls were drunk. Blair giggled, and pushed Serena higher and higher. Serena wanted to fly, like a bird. She jumped off the swing, and flapped her arms, and _BANG._

Serena hurt, all over. She cried weakly for Blair, and Blair rushed over.

" Whatssssss wrong Serenaaa?" Blair said drunkenly. Serena had totally forgot what a horrible drunk Blair was.

" My head hurts." Serena said, trying not to cry. It felt damp.

Suddenly, another pair of brown eyes joined Blair's and Serena thought she was crazy.

"What happened?" a guy said. His voice was deep. Very, very deep. Serena liked his voice. He smelt good too.

"She was swinging and sheeee fellll." Blair said, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Ok." the boy said, picking Serena up and cradling her in his arms.

"It doesn't look too bad. What the hell were you guys thinking, swinging by yourselves at three in the morning?" Serena could hear Blair crying even more, and Serena patted her arm.

"Shhh Blair, everythings great." Serena said. She looked up at the boy.

"Stop making my friend cry." she said loudly.

Suddenly a pair of headlights shown her eyes, and she could hear two guys approaching them.

"What happened to Serena?" Ah, it was Nate!

"Natie!" she squealed squirming in the boy's arms.

" Is Blair ok?" another voice said. Great, it was Chuck.

"Im finnnnneeee." Blair said, running into her boyfriend's arms.

"Serena hit her heeeaaadd." Blair said, sobbing at that point now. Chuck walked up to the boy, and said loudly, "We'll take it from here man."

She could fell the boy shaking her head. "You're drunk man. I don't think your in any condition to help her." Serena looked up at the boy.

"It's fine, dude. My friend Chuck could down a whole pool of liquor and still be sober." The boy looked at Serena, and nodded. She could feel herself being distributed into Chuck's arms, and she smiled up at him. " Hi Chucky!" she squealed.

"Don't call me Chucky." he said. She turned around one more time, and waved at the boy. "Bye!" she said.

That was the first time Dan Humphrey had saved, or tried to save, someones life.

--

_2 years before_

" Happy birthday Serena!"

Serena laughed loudly, blowing out her candles before hugging her best friend Blair.

"Happy birthday to meeeeee!" she said, drunk, as usual.

She hobbled around, saying high to everyone, before collapsing on a couch.

A boy, who looked familiar, walked up to her, and sat down next to her.

" Happy birthday Serena." he said, smiling at her, handing her a bright red package tied with a even darker bow.

"Thannnnkkkkss." she said, hugging him. The boy looked familiar, but she couldn't remember from where. Oh well. She opened the package, and there settled between the fabric was a pair of butterfly earrings.

" Thankssss." she said again, patting his knee. Suddenly, she saw pieces of cake being distributed, and she ran off to get herself one.

That was the first time Dan hugged Serena

And Serena, not noticing, wore that same pair of earrings for a month straight.

--

_1 and 1/2 years before_

Serena ran out into the street, blindly, and then was being pushed aside by a boy. A car beeped loudly and she looked around. She turned to the boy, who was staring at her. "Hiiiiiiii." she said, hugging him. "Ooooohhh, pie!" she said, laughing loudly, looking at the squished up pie box.

"I'm Dan." the boy said, holding out his hand. She shook it aggresivley, and smiled brightly. She then heard Blair's voice, saying something she could not comprehend, and then felt herself being pushed into a cab.

"Bye, Dave!" she shouted loudly, before being pushed inot the cab. She turned to Blair, and smiled. "He'ssss cutttteeeee."

Blair shook her head, disgusted.

"He's from Brooklyn. Gross."

Serena only smiled, rolled down the window, and before the cab could pull out yelled loudly To Dave, 'Dan', "Your hot!"

That was the first time Dan Humphrey was called hot.

--

_5 hours before_

Serena got the strange feeling she was being looked at. She turned around, but could only see a boys brown hair, walking away from her. He looked so familiar. She shrugged to herself, and turned back to the cab driver. He was probably just someone she had talked too before.

That was the beginning of Dan Humphrey's life.

And that was the beginning of Serena's also.

Who knew, that under the span of three years Dan Humphrey would save her twice, give her butterfly earrings, and pour a drink on her favorite dress. Life could be a bitch

**.............................................**

**A/N: That was sooo fun to write. Seriously, I believe that Dan met Serena more than two times. How could he have been infatuated with her and not know her better? True, in this story she was drunk, but she came across as a nice person. I think?**

**Please review!**


End file.
